


Star Wars ; "Vaders Fist" CO's Letters

by insomniacOlympian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, F/M, Galactic Republic (Star Wars), Gen, Post-Rebellion Story, Post-Rogue One, Post-Star Wars Prequel Trilogy & Pre-Star Wars: Original Trilogy, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Rogue One, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacOlympian/pseuds/insomniacOlympian
Summary: a look into dual identity using everyone's favorite BPD afflicted boi, Anakin Skywalker, as Darth Vader sends the newly promoted Captain Appo, 2nd in Command of the 501st Legion, messages in the aftermaths of every mission the 501st went through after the Clone Wars in the original "Star Wars: Battlefront ll."I think that fans of the EU or just all of the movies in the series will appreciate this one, I really tried to take a look into what Anakins psychology would be like as Vader & the little ways that he resists his new life.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Star Wars ; "Vaders Fist" CO's Letters

Lord Vader, Anakin Skywalker;  
Supreme Commander of Imperial Army, General of the 501st Legion,  
The Devastator, Naboo Orbit

Captain Appo, 

After reading your report, I want to congratulate both you and the Legion for your success in Theed with the fact I wasn't present myself. It's good to know that new armor and equipment hasn't interfered with the 501st's abilities in combat.

I'm sure that the aftermath of the battle and following occupation was harder to swallow then it would usually be with the view some of the public have on Clone Troopers lately. It seems that the Legion took this in stride until reinforcements arrived and for that, you alone have the most of my thanks. 

If there are any soldiers who display reluctance, even yourself? At what seems to be the Imperial Army policing worlds instead of defending them? I see no reason for them to be disciplined. Simply remind them that in now uncertain times, the last thing any of us want is another Separatist Crisis.

You and I both know that there will be many more missions like this for the next few years, at the least. 

As always, the only goal I ask for is victories which keep casualties with both the Legion and our opponents to a minimum.

Your friend, 

\----------

Lord Vader, Anakin Skywalker;  
Supreme Commander of Imperial Army, General of the 501st Legion,  
The Devastator, Mustafar Orbit

Captain Appo, 

I'd like to thank you and the Legion for your victory on Mustafar and apologize for the fact that I couldn't lead all of you there. As of right now, the systems in my armor prevent me from breathing on volcanic planets, which I have spoken to the Emperor about already and is a problem which will be fixed.

I can only imagine how it must have felt to face CIS droids in person, once again. 

However, now that it’s over? I'd like you to remind the 501st of a few things for me. 

With the execution of Gizor Delso and the destruction of his factory there's no risk of anyone having to face a Droid Army ever again. 

Not only did you and your men stop their return but it goes without saying that by destroying the blueprints for "Mk. 3" Battle Droids, this was the end of Separatists who could have been more deadly then ever. Before their attacks could even start. You should all be proud. 

Of course there’s always the chance that rogue elements will reactivate a few droids but we both know that's an entirely different beast. 

The Clone Wars are over and I believe that "Vaders Fist” will return to being seen by the Imperial public as the heroes you all are. 

Your friend,

\----------

Lord Vader, Anakin Skywalker;  
Supreme Commander of Imperial Army, General of the 501st Legion,  
The Devastator, Kamino Orbit

Captain Appo, 

Congratulations are in order with your victory at Kachiro. 

I'm sure there were mixed feelings about attacking the residents of Kamino and nothing but sore ones about facing fellow "Fetts," yet you must already know that this mission was entirely necessary. 

Let our troops know that I've said this. 

Once again, the last thing any of us need or want is a second Clone War. Especially with clones facing clones. 

This should be the last mission like this that the Legion will have to go through, which is important for more reasons than just our feelings or tying up loose ends. 

With a return of a "Grand Army of the Republic," the Kaminoians would completely ruin any chance of the 501st- or the wider Stormtrooper Corps - being seen as guardians of the peace. 

Speaking of which, I'm sure you've all heard the rumors that the Stormtrooper Corps will start using clones from a variety of templates now as well as accepting recruits. 

While this is true, I've convinced the Emperor to allow the 501st to stay as it is. Any replacements for "Vaders Fist" will be the men that you work with best. 

All of you deserve that, at the least. Those who survive and so, stay in the Legion? 

They can take comfort that we will most likely be working with Boba Fett in the future as well. 

His is a career that I'll be watching with great interest.

Your friend,

\----------

Lord Vader, Anakin Skywalker;  
Supreme Commander of Imperial Army, General of the 501st Legion,  
Death Star,

Captain Appo, 

I am sorely disappointed in the 501sts inability to not only stop this prison break but to fail at preventing said prisoners from beaming off schematics to the Death Star.

I understand that the sheer number of Rebels and spare weaponry they were able to obtain was a huge problem in of itself, especially for troops relegated to guard duty. Yet I expect you to keep the Legion sharp no matter where they're deployed and I want you to keep that in mind from here on in. 

There are already a number of weak links both within and outside of the Empire that could compromise this weapon and I’ve been keeping an eye on them for the Emperor. 

Now, I'll have to leave that to the most capable officers I have until all of the 501st - including myself – have recovered this data.

The only saving grace to this is that the encryption schemes on these plans are so complex that even if the Rebels can access them, they'll only be able to transmit them to, from and through physical hard drives. 

Until we make sure they can't even do that, no element of the Legion will be deployed anywhere but with my personal fleet. 

Your friend,

\----------

Lord Vader, Anakin Skywalker;  
Supreme Commander of Imperial Army, General of the 501st Legion,  
Polis Massa,

Captain Appo, 

I'm sorry about how many were lost, today and about news that might at first disappoint you. 

The data module we obtained wasn't the Death Star plans themselves. However, I can tell you with 100 % confidence that it contained information that will let us learn who the Rebellion has trusted the data to. 

I already have a suspicion about who it is, anyway - I just cannot extradite the individual in question until I have proof. 

Events happening elsewhere in the Empire may implicate them anyway and if that happens, the actions of the 501st will allow the Imperial Army to not only keep the Death Star and the galaxy safe but capture one of the Rebellions most prized members as well. 

Tell the 501st that I've said all of that for me and congratulate them. This may not have felt like one but it was a victory. 

This snipe hunt is almost over. 

Your friend,

\----------

Lord Vader, Anakin Skywalker;  
Supreme Commander of Imperial Army, General of the 501st Legion,  
The Devastator, Tatooine Orbit

Captain Appo, 

Excellent work. 

Once Princess Leia reveals who she sent the plans to, I and as many trusted agents as I need will take care of the rest. 

Your friend,

\----------

Lord Vader, Anakin Skywalker;  
Supreme Commander of Imperial Army, General of the 501st Legion,  
The Devastator, Yavin IV Orbit

Captain Appo, 

I'm beyond pleased at the work the 501st Legion achieved helping the rest of the Death Stars garrison crush all remaining Rebel presence around and on Yavin IV. 

From here, naval elements will take care of any survivors hiding around the planet and its other moons. 

Let the troops know that what they did today was nothing short of astounding and that they can rest for now. Full R & R and unlimited access to whatever they want or need including any provisions and supplies stolen from the Rebellion. 

Between you and me, we'll once again be in open war. The Rebels have proven themselves a capable military threat and the Empire won't be able to dance around the issue anymore. 

All of us may start getting the credit we deserve, soon. 

There was already a second, more efficient Death Star in development as well, anyway. 

The only thing the Rebellion destroyed today was lives and I know I can count on you to return the favor tenfold in our retaliatory strikes in the next couple of months. 

I'm glad you survived and I am beyond sorry that so many others didn't. 

Your friend, 

\----------

Lord Vader, Anakin Skywalker;  
Supreme Commander of Imperial Army, General of the 501st Legion,  
The Executor, Hoth Orbit

Captain Appo, 

With the destruction of the Rebellions main base, all that the 501st along with the wider Imperial Army needs to do to assure a victory is mop-up duty on a few worlds and execute their remaining younger icons. 

Solo is already out of the picture. Skywalker & Organa will follow. There are already plans for that drawn up by the Emperor and I ourselves. 

The rest is up to the Imperial Navy and believe me when I say Super Star Destroyers and a second Death Star is only the beginning. 

Excellent work today, Appo.

The endgame is almost upon us and when it is, I will make sure the contributions both the Mandalorians and Clone Army have made to it are written into history for the rest of time.

Your friend,

Darth Vader

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eb2zuegwcwk


End file.
